1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the present invention is a multifunctional device for exercising the human body both with and without load, designed for people who are undergoing physical rehabilitation.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
The known multifunctional devices for exercising the human body, for example those known from the US patent specification No. 4.900.018 or PCT/SK96/00013 specification, designed for exercising the human body both with and without load, have a bench with an adjustable seat and a back-rest, and a travelling transporter having an arrangement for changing the load. This arrangement is mounted movably on a frame and works by means of upper and lower tackle hoists. The invention also incorporates rods and hand grips that enable a user to exercise without a load—hence this device constitutes a multifunctional exercise apparatus. In such a device, in general, the possibility to change the load is achieved through the tackle hoist coupled to the travelling transporter and to a unit for changing the load having the form of suspended replaceable weights.